


Space Infiltrators

by Maxbass



Category: Bucky O'Hare and the Toad Wars (Cartoon)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Anal Sex, Cyborgs, Drama & Romance, Falling In Love, Female Characters, Female Ejaculation, French Kissing, Furry, Futanari, Kissing, Love Confessions, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Outer Space, Party, Sneaking Around, Threesome, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, male characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:15:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29875512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maxbass/pseuds/Maxbass
Summary: Jenny and Mimi get called in for a special mission for the U.A.C. to infiltrate a fundraiser for the Toad empire where they are joined by a new agent. They have several days to get to know one another to be more convincing before they are sent out on their mission.Characters:Marcella Highthorn (human) © MaxbassBucky O'Hare and the Toad Wars © Sunbow Productions, Abrams/Gentile Entertainment, Continuity Comics and IDDH
Comments: 5
Kudos: 1





	Space Infiltrators

“What do you think this is all about, Mimi?” Jenny asks the canine female who shrugs at the feline. “I have absolutely no clue why the commander asked us to come and see him but we will find out soon enough” Mimi LaFloo tells Jenny and they both sit down and wait watching the secretary type something before she tells the commander via the intercom that his guests had arrived. Then she looks up and tells them they can enter the commander’s office that he will see them now.

“Welcome ladies, glad you could come over because I have a special mission for you two along with our newest agent Marcella here” he points towards the person in the shadows who steps forward and the two ladies look in surprise at the woman stepping forward who has no fur but has fair skin with stunning flame-colored hair who smiles warmly at them and she stands next to them. “So beautiful” Jenny thinks while Mimi’s tail wags excitedly when the commander continues the conversation.

“The toad empire is giving a fundraiser to help them in their conquest of our universe and one of their targets is Marcella’s home planet so they sent her here since she is their most powerful inhabitant. The idea is for you three to infiltrate the party as part of the group called Y.U.R.I. who are well-known for being a woman-only organization whose members are… a little more intimate with one another so you’ll have to pretend that you are there as if you are in a relationship with one another or at least with Marcella” he tells them to two stunned women who look at Marcella who winks at them.

“You are spending the next few days getting to know one another and live together to make it as convincing as possible. Your crew has been informed that you two will be on a special mission for us and we have sent some temporary replacement for yous” he concludes and dismisses the three agents who walk outside a little confused when the secretary gives them the address where they will stay for three days.

“Damn, never thought to have to do something like this but we were not given much of a choice” Jenny tells them and asks what Mimi prefers. “I guess if Marcella is ok with it, we are her girlfriends for that party” she looks at the goddess who nods telling them she is fine with it if they are. Jenny nods as they keep moving towards their new home “then that’s settled so let’s get to know one another better” she says when they arrive and enter the house,

“This is a nice place” Marcella says while looking around the house when she notices a thing “looks like there is only one bed and it is a big one, I guess we’re supposed to share a bed to get used to the idea of playing lesbians” Mimi and Jenny walk in and all they could do is nod and blush at the idea of sharing a bed together. 

“Well, it is getting late and it sounds like you ladies are hungry so let’s see what there is in the refrigerator” the herm grins and gets to the kitchen, she rummages through it and then puts several items on the counter. Then she starts chopping, dicing and cooking up a storm and the scent of food makes its way through the house which makes the ladies salivate.

“Mmm if she cooks like that, I just might put a ring on her finger” Jenny giggles while she licks her lips. “I agree with you on that, Jenny” Mimi growls hungrily and then grins “maybe by the end of the mission we won’t be playing lesbian anymore” and winks teasingly at the feline. “Well, despite the lack of fur, she is quite a looker so who knows” the white-furred female says while sticking out her tongue cutely. “Look at us arguing over her like we already are her girlfriends, this might be easier than either of us expected” the canine giggles and the feline giggles as well when Marcella walks into the room.

“Dinner is almost ready, could the lovely ladies set the table?” she asks before getting back into the kitchen. Jenny and Mimi giggle after their conversation and how Marcella addressed them and Jenny goes into the kitchen to get the cutlery while Mimi gets the plates. “It smells really good, your husband or wife must be really happy to be married to you?” Jenny compliments the herm who giggles in response. 

“I’m not married nor in a relationship at the moment but thank you, dear” the redhead says while she tastes the food to see if it is ok and offers Jenny a taste. The feline’s eyes widen and starts to purr in delight “mmm so delicious” Marcella smiles and is glad with the compliment her food got while she watches the woman walk out of the kitchen with swaying hips and shakes her head to get her back to focus on making dinner.

Jenny grins when she gets into the living room and puts the knives next to the plate when she grins at Mimi. “What?” the canine says curiously and when Jenny tells her what Marcella just told her she grins as well. “Hmm perhaps these roles we are supposed to play will become more reality than they planned because I have a gut feeling that we are going to like her just based on her cooking already” she winks and they both blush and giggle when Marcella walks in to put food on the table.

“Wow! This tastes delicious” Jenny exclaims after her first bite and Mimi agrees. Marcella blushes and thanks them while she sits between them. The three of them chat a little during dinner which is mostly some small talk.

Once they finish, the three ladies put the dishes in the dishwasher and sit down with a glass of wine or two while they get to know one another better. It seems the three of them get along quite well and they get quite comfortable.

After a few hours of talking the two women feel a little tired and decide to go to bed, they get Marcella to join them with a grin while each quickly takes a shower and then Jenny and Mimi wear some sexy lingerie while Marcella wears a long black Soundgarden t-shirt which disappoints them a little but grin nonetheless when they all go get underneath the blanket while each woman takes a side of Marcella and cuddle closely into her arms. “For the mission off course” they say while they press their breasts against the herm’s arms before slowly drifting asleep.

The next morning Mimi is the first to wake up and looks at Marcella gently rubbing those pink cheeks when she looks in Marcella’s heterochromatic eyes who look at her. The canine blushes a little and she is surprised at her own reaction but snuggles into Marcella’s arm to hide her embarrassment. “Morning Mimi” Marcella greets her and she greets her back when Jenny stirs next to them who seem to respond similarly to Mimi also wondering why she responds like this especially so soon after meeting the redhead.

During that day they chat a lot to get to know one another better and they decide to go out to see the town. The three of them go to the park, go boating and dancing all in all a fun day between the three of them while they get closer emotionally to one another.

The next day is the day before the party, so the U.A.C. sent people along to take each lady’s measurements and the tailors start to make the dresses according to each girl’s specifications. Once they are pleased with the result, the people leave and Marcella, Mimi and Jenny keep their mouths shut to the other two what their dresses look like but they grin with a wide smile on their lips while they relax for the rest of the day.

Then the day is finally here and the three of them spend dressing up in three different rooms separately after they did some rock-paper-scissors who uses what room, Mimi goes in the bedroom, Jenny the bathroom and Marcella the living room. Despite the room not being too well suited for getting dressed, Marcella is the first to finish who looks stunning in her red dress. She whistles when Jenny walks downstairs in her pink dress and both blush because of that which gets followed by whistles for Mimi who comes down in a gorgeous blue dress.

Marcella offers her arms to the beautiful women who both take it happily while their ship waits outside and a minute later they are on their way to the toad empire’s fund raising party.

When they arrive they get greeted by the toad air marshal who seems to be relegated to the announcer. He looks suspiciously at the three of them before he announces them and they walk in to have some of the eyes on them. Toadborg walks up to the three women and looks them over before her speaks “you two look familiar, are you sure that you are from Y.U.R.I.?” he asks while his eyes glow. 

When they tell them that they are, he asks them to proof it and the two anthros look in shock but Marcella grins while she rubs Jenny’s cheek before she kisses her deeply on the lips. The pink-haired kitten blushes while she could feel the heat in her body rising from this kiss when it suddenly stopped and watches Marcella doing the same to Mimi whose blush tells her that she is experiencing the same thing.

“Hmph! Alright I guess you pass” the android says while he walks off to talk with some other guests when both ladies whisper to Marcella what an awesome kisser she is. They both blush and giggle when they see the expression on the herm’s face. “Thanks, though don’t forget about the plan either, me and Jenny will stay here to distract everyone here while Mimi puts the virus in the mainframe to redirect the money towards the UAC” Marcella whispers and the two get more serious and nod while Mimi disappears.

Music starts to play and Marcella offers her hand to Jenny who takes it. The two of them get to the dance floor and the herm pulls the girl in close as the two start to sensually dance. The room gets hot while the two dance and rub against one another’s bodies when Jenny notices something big rubbing against her nether regions. Her eyes widen when she realizes what it is and all Marcella does is nod in confirmation before she whispers in the feline’s ears “I am a hermaphrodite, hope that doesn’t scare you away but I have to admit that over the last couple of days my feelings for you and Mimi started to grow so I hope you feel the same”

Jenny looks confused at first but she finds the answer in her heart “it is alright, I think I feel the same way as you do. Especially after that kiss” she purrs in her ear and then her eyes widen when she feels two hands on her ass. “I am so happy” Marcella grins while she grinds her nether regions some more which get a soft moan from them both. “Want to get somewhere more private?” Marcella asks and Jenny nods, they quickly slip away to one of the bedrooms that were there for the drunken guests locking the door behind them.

The two grope and kiss all over the other’s body hungrily with their hearts thumping like crazy. They undress one another before falling naked on the bed kissing deeply before Jenny licks her way down to that semi-flaccid dick and wraps her fingers around it before licking that big pole. “Mm fuck that tongue feels so good on it aaah I love that little roughness to it” Marcella moans and squirms while her shaft gets bigger and harder. “Mmm and I love the taste of it but we don’t have much time for foreplay since Mimi is supposed to return and then it is my time to do my part of it” Jenny says while she crawls upwards and kisses Marcella on the lips while she aims that shaft at her kitty.

“So damn big” she growls when it starts to stretch her cunt wider but her wet pussy served as lubricant as well and then Marcella grabs that sexy ass pushing her shaft in all the way which makes Jenny gasp. “Sorry darling normally I would love to take my time but like you said we don’t have that but I promise I will make it up to you, my love” she whispers sweetly and Jenny nods, her cheeks bright red when she hears Marcella call her “my love” Her lips closer to the herm’s ear “do you mean that? Do you love me?” she asks playfully.

“I do, I knew it from the days we spend and from that kiss we just had confirmed it, I am in love with you and Mimi and I really want to be your girlfriend and maybe more once the mission is finished, is that ok?” the herm asks and Jenny starts moving her hips back and forth while the two lovers make passionate love.

“Mmm that was wonderful, darling” Jenny snuggles into Marcella’s arms and confesses that she loves Marcella who tells her that she feels the same. They cuddle one more time before they get out of the bed and quickly get dressed. A quick clean up and they go back to the dancing room walking hand in hand to the room where the party is and a minute later Mimi walks up to them.

“You’re turn, Jenny” Mimi grins while she takes the feline’s spot on Marcella’s arm and the feline leaves the two of them alone while she places several explosives to cover their ass when they are discovered. Marcella takes Mimi to the dance floor but the canine tells her that she has something else in mind. The herm follows her and they get to the same room she was in with Jenny when a toothy grin appears before her dress drops to the floor.

“When I was in the computer room I saw you two sneak off, I didn’t see what happened but I got a pretty good idea” Mimi grins while she gets on the bed on all fours and shakes her thick ass. “Mmm come on and fuck me like a bitch, sweetheart” the canine giggles and watches Marcella get out of her dress again with her cock rock hard. “Mmm as you wish, my beloved” the herm grins getting behind the woman who giggles when she gets called “beloved” and gasps when she feels that hot rod go deep into her snatch.

“D-damn aaah bigger than I thought but feeling so much better as well” Mimi howls in wild lust while she throws her hips in; the two make quick love before they have to get back as well where they dance a little though Mimi is a little weak in the knees.

“Time to go” Jenny whispers once she gets back and the two nod while they try to get out, their entrance is blocked by Toadborg. “I knew I recognized you two, time to get you imprisoned and turned into cyborgs as well Jenny and Mimi LaFloo” he tells them when Jenny presses the button to detonate the explosives which gets a panicked response from those attending the party except for Toadborg who makes spikes appear from his fingers making them look claw-like.

He grabs Jenny quickly and raises his metal hand in a gesture to impale her on his claws when suddenly his hand stops moving. “What is going on? Why can’t I move my arm?” the mechanized toad shouts in frustration the second his hand starts to get crushed when he looks at Marcella, he sees who it is that is stopping his hands from moving and tries to launch his other arm at her after he drops Jenny on her fanny. “What are you?!” he shouts in frustration at the herm when a ray of fiery red light shoots from Marcella’s hand which causes the hand to melt.

Two more beams shoot from her hands and melts his feet to the floor making him immobile. “Let’s go my girlfriends! Time to get out of here” Marcella says while she grabs both girls’ hands who are flustered when they heard the goddess call them her girlfriends. “But our ship is not here yet and this station is about to blow” Mimi says in panic when suddenly things go blurry before their eyes and when things return to normal, they find themselves in the apartment they have been in for the last three days.

“How did we get here?” Jenny asks and Marcella starts to explain that she teleported them here explaining everything about her when she looks at their reaction. “I guess I can see why you kept that a secret but glad that is in the open and that you confessed it to your girlfriends now” Jenny grins while she snuggles into Marcella’s right arm while Mimi takes the left. “We love you for who you are and not what you are except that you are ours” the canine says with a grin and the feline agrees with this. 

“Gladly” the vampiress says with a smile on her face when she kisses each woman deeply on the maw who return it happily when they get out of their dresses and rub their breasts together making them moan a little. Marcella puts a finger in each of their pussies while both girls stroke her thick cock which makes them all hornier when they fall on the couch. “Mmm I am going to take this beast in my ass” Mimi growls while she lets it sink into her rear. “Mmm lick my pussy aaah I am so wet now” Jenny moans as she grinds her pussy on the mutant lips who pushes her tongue deep inside that sweet honey pot.

“Mmm fuck she is licking me so good aaah she must really love my juices” the feline moans and groans while her pussy leaks her honey deep into her girlfriend’s mouth. Mimi moans feeling her insides getting rearranged by the thick pole in her thick butt “mm I would say so aah she got harder than the last time we fucked” the two of them giggle before they start making out with one another while their hips keep on moving.

Their eyes suddenly widen when both girls cum hard with Jenny’s juices squirting over Marcella’s face. “Mmmm so tasty” Marcella mumbles from underneath while her shaft shoots its hot load into the canine’s rear who growls happily when she gets up and feels that seed spill on the couch. “When we get married I expect you to put a lot of puppies inside me, got it?” Mimi grins when Marcella hears the woman say “when” and not “if” which makes the fey blush at the confidence in the woman’s voice.

“Agreed” Jenny tells the herm as well while climbing of her girlfriend and then spreads her legs while gesture Marcella to come in closer while she uses her free hand to spread her cunt’s lips. “Mmm fuck you know how to turn someone on” Marcella grunts while she slowly pushes her dick in when Mimi decides to push her twat against Jenny’s lips. The feline starts to lick and making the canine moan who starts kissing the herm and could taste Jenny’s juices on those lips as the three of the continue to make love well into the morning.

The three of them lay there happily cuddling when they suddenly realize that they had to report in and let their superiors know that their missions was successful and they are still alive. They get up and take a shower before they make their way to the commander and they give him the update on their mission when they asked for some time off so they could spend some more time together before being sent off again.

After some thinking he agrees and for two weeks they all spend some time together eventually buying an apartment together. Mimi, Jenny and Marcella are living together now and the three of them come out about their relationship. 

A year or two later and Marcella proposes to her girlfriends who both happily agree. A few months later and the wedding bells are ringing when they step out of the church as a married trio while Mimi and Jenny sport a baby bump several months later.

The End


End file.
